The BENTA Base
The BENTA Base is a Multiplayer level. This level is intended for 2-9 players. This level was later followed up by a sequel level called The ARKA sections. Walkthrough Turn right, then follow the beam on the left wall to the end before turning right. Follow the next section of beam, then leap to the structure ahead to collect the Red Armor. Ignore the Teleporter to the left and instead take a running jump to the platform to your right. Turn left, then drop to the platform below, between the ground floor and the platform you are currently on. Turn around, then head down the platform to collect the Thunderbolt. Ignore the Elevator straight ahead as it just leads to the platform above, instead turning right and dropping to the ground floor. Turn left, then proceed forward to collect the Nails and Super Nailgun. Turn right to look into the room. Collect the Pentagram of Protection to your left, between the two outcroppings, then head forward to collect the Cells. Ignore the Elevator to your right as it just leads back to the start, instead turning right and heading up the hill to collect the 100 Health. Turn around, then head to the middle of the room to your left to drop into a pool of Water. Dive down to reach a larger under Water section. Turn around, then move forward to reach the wall before turning left. Head into the alcove straight ahead. Collect, from left to right, the Rockets, Grenade Launcher, and Biosuit. Turn around, then proceed past a pillar to the far wall to collect the Quad Damage. Turn right, then head past the outcropping on your left to collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun in the upper left corner. Turn right, then proceed forward into the dark alcove to collect the Biosuit. Turn around, then head to the upper left corner of the large room while rising up to reach the hole above the Water. Proceed forward to mantle onto the surface, then proceed forward past a set of computers. Once past the computers, turn right to collect the Ring of Shadows. Turn around, then go through the doorway to your right while turning right to reach the next room. Proceed forward until you are at the halfway point, then turn left to look into the room. To your left is a complicated structure, this is where the Teleporter would have taken you by the Red Armor. To your right is a staircase leading to a Teleporter, this leads to a small dead end corridor near the Cells in the starting room. Closer to your right is a small ledge crossing a large pit with Slime, step onto this ledge while bewaring of the Lavaballs that fall from above. Follow this ledge as it veers to your left before making a straight line to the opposite side of the room. Collect the Rocket Launcher and Rockets to your right. Straight ahead is a large structure, the middle is an invisible Teleporter that leads back to the 100 Health hill. Deathmatch Spawn Locations * Large open alcove above the Thunderbolt. * Top floor of main room, near Red Armor. * Under Water tunnel leading from large section of Water to main room. * Large section of Water. * Beside Rocket Launcher Teleporter. * Computer room, opposite side from Ring of Shadows. * Top of complex structure in Slime room. * Beside staircase in Slime room. Gallery The BENTA Base __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-9 Quake levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:IdBase levels